


Introductions

by Cleverclove



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Which Is Pain, until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleverclove/pseuds/Cleverclove
Summary: The doors opened to reveal two curious men. One was an aged male with long dark locks and beard, blue eyes, and an overall hippie look. Satine stifled a giggle. The other one, the boy…oh, kriff. He had a scruffy, handsome look that made her swoon inside and curse herself afterwards. He was about her age, maybe younger, maybe older, and when his gray-blue eyes fixated on her, she wanted to slap that cocky smirk off his face. Great, she was now stuck with a hippie and a scoundrel.





	Introductions

    Satine paced the impeccably polished floors of Sundari’s palace, awaiting her jetii protectors with a thoughtful, stoic facade that hid her sudden crisis of confidence. After all, she was the duchess of a people who so hated those so-called “jetii scum,” that much was certain about the Mandalorians. It was almost as innate as warfare. Satine grimaced at the barbaric thought. Warfare and her conflicting views of it was exactly what caused this in the first place. Her personal guard interrupted her train of thought by announcing in a voice that echoed throughout the throne room the arrival of the jetii. The doors opened to reveal two curious men. One was an aged male with long dark locks and beard, blue eyes, and an overall hippie look. Satine stifled a giggle. The other one, the boy…oh, kriff. He had a scruffy, handsome look that made her swoon inside and curse herself afterwards. He was about her age, maybe younger, maybe older, and when his gray-blue eyes fixated on her, she wanted to slap that cocky smirk off his face. Great, she was now stuck with a hippie and a scoundrel.

    “Duchess Satine,” the hippie man spoke, bowing at waist level. “I am Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn.”

    “At your service, Your Grace,” the boy said. He strolled over to Satine, knelt down, and kissed her knuckles.

    Satine opened her mouth to respond, but the boy looked into her eyes. “I have heard tales of your beauty, Duchess, but words do not do you justice,” he said suavely.

    She flushed. “You flatter me, jetii…” Satine trailed off.

    “Kenobi.” At this, he straightened, as if suddenly aware of something he’d done. “Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

    “I see,” said Satine. He looked like a Ben.

    Qui-Gon, thank goodness, intervened before certain tensions could get any more awkward. “We have a ship waiting outside, Duchess Satine, whenever you’re ready.”

    In the next year, Obi-Wan Kenobi would prove first impressions right…and wrong. He  _ was _ a young firebrand, giving off the fire Satine would never show. She would never admit it, but he was truly was a charmer and a looker. He was a true jetii, contradicting himself in his confusion, a true paradox. He fought with violence for peace. He claimed to abstain from love when his attachment to her was as deep as her feelings for him. He became her best annoyance, close friend, and forbidden sweetheart. She would still call him Ben, out of spite at first, but later became more endearing than exasperated. But they would never last. Asking him to leave the Jedi Order would mean renouncing the very thing that made her Ben him. Then he would leave behind a lifetime of possibility, becoming a simple “what if.” That would make her the seductress. Satine, in the end, could not bear to let that happen. She never said “stay.” She had other men and women, other loveless flings that never lasted. The only one who held a place in her heart was her Ben, to always be a friend, never a lover.

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you are really wired and want to sleep but find yourself writing fanfic? Yeah, me too. I’m open for any constructive criticism with a strong basis. Kudos and comment away!  
> Love, Cleverclove


End file.
